


Negotiations

by Molly__Tortoiseshell__1980



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly__Tortoiseshell__1980/pseuds/Molly__Tortoiseshell__1980
Summary: What might happen if someone quite confident and sexy flirted outragiously with General Hux and tried to get him into bed?That was the question that led me to write this little oneshot beside my bigger story "Caged Bird's Diary". The Hux in this story is very much the same but he is dealing with a very different woman to my OC in CBD.This is just fun and filth, betaed so skillfully by Zariva! -Thx, Girl!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), General Hux/OC
Kudos: 9





	1. Backstory

Negotiations

Backstory:  
Here is a little bit of backstory about my OC Guinevere. 

She comes from a planet that is very sexist in their believes and customs. Women are seen as valuable objects. From a young age, they are raised and indoctrinated to basically become beautiful, well-behaved companions and sex slaves to their future husbands, who they also do not get to choose.

They are expected to look after their body and learn how to move and speak well. They are well educated, so they can hold a conversation. They also learn everything there is to know about sex, however, it is theoretical learning only because they are supposed to be completely untouched until their wedding. They are not even allowed to touch themselves. 

They grow up knowing they are valuable, and they are allowed to be somewhat confident about that, but of course, not to an extent which would make them arrogant or difficult. They are still basically a valuable present to some man whom they get married to for political reasons, and they have no say in who that will be. 

Before they are married, they are never allowed out without a chaperone, and they don’t see much of the Galaxy. They are just kept safe somewhere and study how to be a great wife. They are completely kept away from male strangers and, of course, not allowed to gain any sexual experience before marriage.

Since a lot of their education is about sex, and they are forbidden to touch themselves, they store up their sexual desire inside of them with no release. That makes them sexually super changed, and it creates an erotic energy around them that makes them very desirable to men.

Guinevere, my OC, is the only daughter of the ruler of this planet, which basically makes her the most valuable woman on that world. Most women get married in their early 20ies, but Guinevere, who secretly hates the idea of getting married, has managed to remain unmarried still in her early 30ies, convincing her parents that this or that guy was never good enough or not offering enough in return. She is very aware of the injustice of how things are for women on her planet, and, while she is not unaffected by her upbringing and her indoctrination, she dreams of freedom.

Then something unprecedented happens: The entire royal family—apart from Guinevere—gets killed in a natural disaster, which leaves many more dead and the planet in chaos. The law says that Guinevere, as the only survivor of the royal family, becomes the new ruler even though that was never imagined, and she was never prepared for that role. Everyone expects the surviving powerful men of the planet to find a way to challenge this and seize power. But for the time being, Guinevere finds herself in charge of a whole planet, as well as suddenly totally free. It is what she always dreamed off, and she is determined to have her freedom and her power. Then again, she cannot help the fact that she was indoctrinated her whole life and trained to be nothing but some man’s personal whore.

She knows that she is not safe on her homeworld right now and that she needs help to assert her power as a ruler. It so happens that her world and her family have been First Order sympathisers, so the first thing Guinevere does after gaining her unexpected new position of power and realizing how vulnerable a rule she is, is to reach out to the First Order and ask them for support, quite willing to sell out her people and what is left of her planet to them in exchange. 

This filthy, little story begins as Guinevere boards the Steadfast for negotiations. Mind you, this is the first time she is away from home without a chaperone, meeting strange men… 

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Story

Story:  
Guinevere stepped down the ramp of her shuttle and approached the two uniformed officers with their white armoured guards behind them. As she sat foot onto the smooth, black, shiny ground of the gigantic ship, she could feel something changing inside of her. She was truly writing history —her, a woman, alone and unmarried, setting foot onto a First Order battleship. 

And not just that, she did it as the leader of her people. Yes, it was unheard of, and yes, she damn well liked it. It felt so right, like it had always meant to be this way. Guinevere was tall and well-formed, with dark eyes and dark hair. Her porcelain skin was wrapped in a black bodysuit that covered her all the way up to her up to her chin at the front. Only her arms revealed some of her pale, flawless skin. But anyone who would have walked behind her would have had the breath-taking view of a low-cut back that was showing off her spine all the way down to the top of her sacrum. This kind of fashion was normal where she came from. It was a visual reminder that women were innocent and proper to a stranger, but that whoever they got married to would experience that they knew everything there was to know about men’s darkest desires. Guinevere had a shawl loosely draped around her, somewhat defusing the insightful view to anyone she might turn her back on. After all, she was not here to find a husband. She had successfully dodged that bullet for many years, and now that she was in charge, she was not going to waste her time with marriage either. 

Yet, as she approached the officers awaiting her with her head held high and her body moving with a confidence she had perfected over many years, Guinevere could feel her nerves stirring deep inside her gut, making her legs feel ever so slightly weaker. Didn’t they look fine, standing there in their black uniforms? So formal, powerful, untouchable… 

She reached them and stopped, acknowledging the two men with a graceful smile, one at a time. The older one had a stern face that seemed somewhat stuck in a mean expression. He nodded, and his gloved hand reached out to hers. She blinked, skilfully hiding her surprise, and allowed him to take it. He kissed her hand, watching her with those mean eyes. 

“Miss Guinevere. Allegiant General Pryde. We are glad you managed to join us unharmed. I assume your journey was without incident?”

Guinevere smiled smoothly. “Yes, thank you. I do have some supporters left in my late father’s court.” She withdrew her hand slowly, trying not to draw attention to the gesture.

Turning her head to the other man, she looked him over curiously. While Pryde looked positively mean, this man was beautiful. But not in the boring way of the ‘beautiful’ men she had seen in her study books. No, he was real, and he had something about him: His pale face was full of potential for expression. Only, right now, he seemed to carry some frustration or irritation, which he was bottling up under a very formal demeanour. 

“This is General Hux. He will be responsible for your safety and wellbeing while you are on board, and he will join us in the negotiations, which will take place over the next few days,” Pryde explained. 

“My, look at you,” Guinevere breathed, still taking her time to look over the younger man. 

Hux shifted awkwardly at the very direct female attention and gave her a short nod: “Ma’am.” He seemed keen to not meet her eyes for too long, and his hands remained crossed behind his back. 

Guinevere still could not take her eyes off of him. She had never seen such a captivating, handsome man. Mesmerised, she forgot everything: why she was here, what was going on, even her new power and freedom. This pale man with the fiery hair was the only thing filling her mind. She kept looking him over in wonder. The fact that he seemed completely disinterested in her made her feel even more desperate to know more about him, to hear his voice, to be close to his body, to feel the warmth of his flesh, and the strength of his grip, and his hard cock filling her, claiming her…she felt the impulse to drop to her knees before him and do things to him that would get his attention. But then he spoke, and Guinevere, still looking him over dreamily, was able to pull herself back into the present with a subtle blink. 

“I will show you to your quarters. We will begin negotiations tomorrow morning.” 

“Thank you, General Hux,” she responded gently, having regained control of herself. She slowly turned to nod at Pryde in appreciation.

Hux gestured for her to come with him, and they left the hangar into a long, glossy corridor. 

Guinevere felt this strange, spotless, and cold place enveloping her. It felt so different from her home. And here she was, walking with a male stranger, completely alone. The potential of everything that could happen between them right now made her a little dizzy. 

Hux did not speak, but Guinevere noticed that, as they walked, his arm lightly framed her back in a rather formal gesture and without ever touching her. She smiled, finding his gentlemanly behaviour quite enjoyable. She could feel the presence of his arm guiding her. And she could feel her body’s confusion, trying to work out whether this should feel invasive or protective. Whichever it would eventually decide on, it definitely made her breathe a little deeper and arousal form in her loins. 

They walked in silence for a moment. Then Guinevere could no longer help herself. She was a free woman, after all. A free, powerful woman. She could speak to this man if she wanted to. She could do whatever she wanted. She was alone with him. 

“So, General Hux, you seem rather young to be a General. You must be very good… and very driven.”

He did not respond. For a moment, she watched him curiously as they walked. And surely, he must have noticed it too, but he kept ignoring her. 

“I imagine whatever you want, you make sure you get it.”

“I don’t want many things, Ma’am,” he then said simply. 

Guinevere smiled. “Yeah, I can see that. But the few things you do want, you take?” 

She had chosen her words very deliberately, and yet, as she observed him, closely looking for a reaction, he gave her none. So, she continued on a hunch:

“Yet, you are not married?”

“Neither are you, Ma’am, when according to your laws and traditions, you should be,” he answered matter-of-factly.

She smiled at her success in provoking him to speak. “Thank you for reminding me. Forgive my curiosity, General. You see, this is the first time in my life that I am alone with a man. This was not supposed to happen until my wedding night, of course. You can perhaps imagine how stirred up my nerves are.” 

Hux did not look at her as he replied: “You would do well to realise that you are not on your homeworld. In fact, your world as you grew up to know it does no longer exist.” 

Guinevere listened carefully. “Oh, I am well aware of that, General. After all, if it did, I would not be here. But you can’t blame an untouched woman for glowing with need in the presence of a fine man such as yourself.” 

She could not help being amused at seeing Hux struggle to keep his formal demeanour at that. He froze for the blink of a second, shifted, and swallowed. And he still very much avoided looking at her. After taking a deep breath, he spoke, his authority re-established: “If I may give you a word of advice, you should not speak like that to strangers.” 

Guinevere smiled quietly at the man’s response. She doubted that he was all that concerned with her reputation or safety. He was clearly uncomfortable with her advances, and his strategy of recovery was to reassert himself by educating her. She could feel a rush of excitement swirl through her stomach, acknowledging her attraction to male authority. 

“And why is that, General Hux?” she asked innocently. 

He kept his gaze fixed on the corridor ahead as he answered simply: “I don’t believe for a second that you don’t know exactly what you are doing.” 

Guinevere bit her lip to control the grin that wanted to spread over her face. Wasn’t he just adorable? 

“You don’t trust me, do you? I’m getting the sense that you don’t like me much either,” now she allowed that grin to flash over her face, after all, knowing that he was not looking at her, “when all I have been doing is compliment you.”

“With all due respect, Ma’am, I was not asking for compliments.”

“Do you only compliment people when they ask for it, General? That seems a little odd to me… but then what do I know? Out of the two of us, you are certainly the one that is more worldly. Oh, I did it again! Forgive me for complimenting you again, General. I clearly just cannot help it.” She smiled at Hux mischievously and joked, “I will try to better myself.” 

She could see him take a deep breath, possibly to calm his irritation. Then he said: “It is not my job to teach you how to behave. Your safety on board, however, is my concern. I strongly recommend you save your conversational skills for the negotiations.”

“I am intrigued, General Hux. What terrible danger you think I am exposing myself to simply by speaking my mind?” 

He considered a moment, then answered: “I can vouch for my men. They have been trained from birth to exercise discipline and to follow orders. But I cannot vouch for every officer on board if you behave the way you do.” 

“If I compliment them, you mean? What might possibly happen if I do that, General?”

General Hux stopped abruptly and turned to face her. Guinevere did the same, smoothing over her surprise and adjusting quickly. He straightened in front of her, his hands folding behind his back as he looked right at her. Oh, those bright, cold eyes made her skin ache with need. She took a slow, deep breath, and looking back at him, softened her expression, adjusting to his sudden change from formal ignorance to confrontation.

“They might see your outrageous flirting as an invitation to take from you whatever they want,” he said, “regardless of whether you continue to compliment them or, as a matter of fact, cry for mercy. Is that clear enough for you, Madame?”

Guinevere was lost for words for a moment, both excited at his sudden directness and a little intimidated at the seriousness with which he had spoken. He wasn’t joking, was he? Then she blinked slowly. “Well, General. You certainly are painting a clear image in my head.” 

She bit her lip, looking back at him. She did not hide the fact that what he had said had thrilled her. Hux expression tightened, and he turned sharply, walking on. 

“This way, Ma’am,” he prompted her without waiting for her. She hesitated, then followed him quickly. She caught up with him, adjusting to his quick strides. 

“I have made you angry,” she stated more seriously. 

“I have dealt with worse than vulgar women who don’t know how to conduct themselves properly,” he said, continuing on his path. 

“Vulgar?” Guinevere repeated, raising an eyebrow. “That is quite offensive, General.”

General Hux stopped again, but this time it was because they had reached their destination. He reached over her shoulder, used a silver cylinder to unlock a panel on the wall, and a door behind her slid open. She ignored it and looked back at him.

“I find you offensive, Ma’am. Now you may not care for your own safety, but as long as you are on board this ship, it is my responsibility. I will arrange for you to be confined to your quarters for your own good, with the negotiations being the only exception.” 

“May I remind you that I am not your prisoner, General Hux?”

“Get inside.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest and ignored his command. “So, let me get this straight. I flirt with you, and you want to lock me up?”

“If you want to see it that way, that’s up to you. I have explained my reasons to you.”

“Now let me tell you something, Sir. I have spent my entire life being locked up, under guard, bossed around by men…”

“I can see why.”

“Well, I’m not going in there just because you tell me to. So, what will you do now?” Guinevere raised an eyebrow at him and lifted her chin in a challenge. 

Hux took a slow breath, possibly considering the answer to that question. Her eyes sparkled as an idea came to her. A flicker of a smile went over her face, and she spoke in a soft voice.

“Whenever my father was unhappy with my behaviour, he had one of his guards discipline me. The guard would take me to a private room, order me to bend over and… you can imagine the rest. I’m going to tell you a secret, General. It was addictive. The dread, the attention, the shame, even the pain, it was so intense. And having no choice but to endure it felt so soothing. I always felt so alive afterward. And then, as I grew older, they would punish me with my panties down. And I began to feel….” she was interrupted as Hux pushed her into the room, then followed behind closely. The door slid shut, and Guinevere gasped, quickly reoriented herself. They were alone. It was quiet, a moment. Then she thought that, since Hux had not attacked her, his concern had probably been that someone might overhear her story out in the corridor. She steadied herself, took a deep breath, and continued. 

“Well, it started feeling really…interesting. The dread and the shame, the thrill, and the pain all increased even more, and it started to send shock waves into my sex every time they hit me. One time the guard stopped beating me, yet he did not order me to stand. So, I waited. Then I felt his hand again. He was just resting it against the heat of my ass before he slipped his fingers down to my needy folds. That was when I could feel just how wet I was. I stayed very still. He slipped two fingers inside me and moved them in and out for a while. I knew this should not be happening. No-one was to touch me like that. Not even I. I stayed very still and quiet, just hoping he would continue and make me come. But he stopped. He stopped, and he never did it again. My sex was aching with need for a long time, only, I was not allowed to do anything about it. Sometimes I feel like it has not stopped to this day. And now? Now things have changed. I can do what I want. And all I want is to get fucked, finally, and for it to not mean a thing. I fought hard to not get married, even though it meant eternal torment. But it doesn’t have to, anymore. I tried to be subtle, but frankly, I am out of patience. This is not a trick. It’s not complicated. You can just have your way with me. You can rough me up a bit if you like. I can take it. Or maybe you want me to do stuff you have not dared to ask of any other woman before? Believe me, there is nothing I have not learned about. I may be a virgin, but I spent my life preparing for this.”

“Enough,” he said, rather quietly, and his face was very dark. Guinevere paused and carefully looked him over. 

“I am not one of your soldiers, General. I’m not trained to obey your orders. You might have to be a bit more heavy-handed with me.” 

Guinevere’s heart was hammering in her chest with excitement and enjoyable fear, but she tried not to show it as she stepped closer. Hux was a little taller than her, and she loved feeling the heat that radiated off him. It was like she could feel his body overwhelming hers already. 

“You are so uptight… Gods, I just want to know what gets your blood boiling. What would make you feel the way I feel? Like your skin is on fire with adrenalin, your heart is beating so hard it may explode, and between your legs, there’s a need so urgent, your brain is willing to surrender to your desires, however shameful they might be? No matter who comes to harm. No matter the consequences. You just have to act on it…”

“Enough!” he repeated, firmer this time, yet he did not step away from her. 

“No, General… See how disobedient I am? What are you going to do? What are you holding back?”

She slowly looked down his body, and as she noticed the prominent bulge in his trousers, she could not help the flicker of a triumphant smile coming over her face. She looked back up at his face and reached out slowly and deliberately to cup his erection.

He blinked and shifted slightly, but to her surprise, he let her. Her lips parted with amazement at feeling his cock through the fabric of his trousers. This felt quite different from what she had expected after practising for years on dummies. It felt real. Alive. She began to massage him carefully, intrigued by the way his flesh reacted to her touch. 

Her actions prompted a sharp intake of breath from Hux. 

“Maybe you just want me to make you feel good for a bit?” she cooed. “Must be tiring to always be in charge—”

“Don’t,” he interrupted her, yet not moving to stop her.

“Stop me if you want, General. Or just fuck me. It’s up to you. Of course, if you stop me, you will have to leave my quarters with a hard-on, and I will have to bottle up my burning desires until we meet again at the negotiating table with—what’s his face—the Allegiant General. I tell you now, I am not sure how much I will be able to concentrate on politics if I feel like this. It might turn out to be a bit of a disaster…”

“How can you be so out of control, woman?” he breathed somewhat condescendingly, somewhat disbelievingly.

“I have to tell you, by that point, I may need both of you to satisfy me. I got the impression your colleague would not be so resistant to my advances,” she teased and went on with an overly casual expression, still fondling his package. “Do you think he would be up for a threesome with us on the negotiating table?”

Guinevere suddenly felt his hand hard against her breastbone, pushing her away from him. She stumbled backward and caught herself on the edge of a table. She clutched her chest, catching her breath and recovering from her surprise. Okay, so he didn’t like that idea, she noted. 

She looked back at him, lowering her hand. 

“You are outrageous,” Hux growled, “and you clearly have no idea what you are dealing with.” 

She smiled, still catching her breath, and pointedly looked down at his bulge. “Looks like I am dealing with a very aroused, somewhat angry man. Is that about right?”

He walked towards her and pushed her back against the table behind her. She felt her ass press against the hard edge of the table and his boot pushing her legs apart as, to her thrill, he leaned into her, his hips moving between her thighs. His right hand wrapped painfully around her upper arm.

“This stops now,” Hux hissed. “I gave you plenty of warning. I won’t have a woman make a fool of me.”

Guinevere could feel an overwhelming flood of fresh adrenalin wash over her and rush to her pussy, which was begging for some rough and hard attention. Whimpering with need, she closed her eyes to cherish the way the General was finally taking over her body, even if it would last only for a moment. Feeling him between her thighs and his hard grip on her arm made her want to melt. 

“You need to get fucked, do you? Perhaps you’re right.” Hux easily spun her around and pushed her face down onto the table. She gasped with surprise at the force, and her sex contracted impatiently. Her shawl slid to the ground uncovering her bare back. Putting her hands on either side of her face to support herself on the table, Guinevere tried to push herself up to retrieve it. But Hux kept her pinned down with his hand between her shoulder blades, and she submitted, relaxing her body against the cold, hard surface. 

For a second, time seemed to stand still, apart from two people breathing heavily. Then he slowly moved both his hands down her naked back. Guinevere shivered as he stroked her skin. He grabbed the fabric where her suit covered her ass and, with a firm tug, ripped it apart. She gasped with excitement. 

”You think you are something special?” he asked, his voice sounding more settled again. He was back in control, “You think you’re a leader?”

Harshly, he pulled her torn clothes and her underwear down to her ankles. She could feel the cold air and his eyes on her exposed ass and thighs. She was wondering how much of her wet, swollen pussy he was able to see just like that. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the sweet shame and vulnerability. Oh, she had so craved to be in this position with a man again. 

“You’re not a leader,” he spat. “You’re just a teasing whore, begging to be allowed to do it for free. You’re nothing.”

Guinevere felt a definite sting to her ego at what he was saying. He had treated her so respectfully before, and she had been so desperate to tear down his formal front. Now, it seemed he was showing his true face, and, to her frustration, it bothered her as much as it excited her. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her need to drown out that frustration. She could re-establish her status later. Right now, she wanted to be his whore. 

“Right now, General, I will be whatever you want me to be,” she breathed. 

“Shut up,” he hissed and smacked her ass hard. She gasped and shivered with new overwhelming excitement. She could feel him step up to her again, the fabric of his uniform brushing the back of her thighs. He leaned over her slowly, and she felt his hard cock, still restrained in his trousers, pushing close to where she wanted to feel him. He supported himself with his hands on the table, and with her cheek pressed against the metal, she looked at his arm beside her, feeling deliciously trapped. 

“Let me tell you something, Madame,” he said, calmly and very close to her ear, “do you really think the First Order will negotiate with you? It’s just a farce. You have nothing to offer us that we can’t simply take from you. The only reason for these negotiations is to make you complicit in our taking over your world. Because that is more efficient than having to use our resources to seize control.”

Guinevere remained silent a moment, letting his words sink in. She could feel her heart sink. She realised that deep down, she had known this already. Of course, there was no reason why the First Order would negotiate with her. Her leadership meant nothing to them. Why would it? It didn’t even mean anything to her own people. She had a hand full of supporters, and what could they do about anything, really? The moment she had been forced to turn to such powerful allies to maintain her position, she should have known. Known that, for them to be willing to protect and support her status, the price would be to sell herself and her world out to the First Order. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her emotions. Yes, she had known, and she had chosen to take this path. Perhaps she had pretended to herself that there was a chance it wouldn’t turn out that way if she held her head high and embodied the leader she should be. But the General had just let her know it was time to stop dreaming. Fine then. 

“Are you going to show me how the First Order owns my ass, or are you just going to keep talking?” she growled darkly. He moved away from her slowly, and she could hear him unfasten his trousers. Another rush of excitement came over her, making her feel dizzy. Next, she could feel him push back up against her urgently, but this time she could feel hot skin and his hand directing his very hard cock against her opening. She closed her eyes to feel more, not wanting to miss a second of this moment. She had studied, dreamed, and waited for this for so long, sometimes fearing she would never get to feel this. 

Hux moved the tip of his cock slowly up and down her opening, spreading her wetness easily. But he did not give himself much time and a moment later pushed himself right inside of her. Guinevere was so wet, it was easy, and her virtuous barrier inside gave way with nothing but a fast, sharp tear. She cried out at the sudden pain, grabbed the tabletop with her spread-out hands and gasped, at the invasive thrill that followed the pain and the pleasurable shock of just how much her sex was stretching now to accommodate him. She had not quite expected that. He paused at finding himself so quickly and so easily buried inside her folds. His hands pressed down on hers as though he wanted to make sure she could not fight him, yet such a thought was very far from her mind. She remained still, breathing fast, processing these powerful new sensations.

He pulled back slowly only to repeat his invasion of her with a harder thrust and an effortful exhale that perhaps was releasing some of his prior restrained. Guinevere cried out with a mixture of pleasure and shock. He slowly pulled himself off of her, and she could feel his cold hands grabbing her hips hard and holding her in place as he started moving in and out of her slowly, sending shivers up her spine. She pushed her hands harder into the table to lift her head. She looked back over her shoulder at him. He was not looking at her. His gaze was cast down at his work. Then he looked up at her slowly, his expression dark and cold. His lips tightened as their eyes met, and he thrust back inside her hard, forcing her to cry out in shock and her hips to smash into the edge of the metal table. Her head spun forward as she tried to brace against the impact with her hands. 

Another hard thrust followed. It was like he wanted to show her his strength more than anything else. He began to fuck her faster, his painful grip firmly holding her hips in place. He growled with his growing need for release, fucking her hard, the only concern being his own pleasure. Guinevere didn’t mind this one bit, though. It was what she had dreamed of. All her life, she had been treated like a Princess, when she knew that, in truth, she was raised to be her future husband’s fuck-toy.  
This was real, and though challenging and not without discomfort, it was finally something that was not fake, something she had made happen. She had chosen the time, place, and mate. She could blissfully surrender to this man and her lust, knowing she had called the shots on this. 

He kept fucking her hard, every thrust filling her deeply, his balls slapping again and again against her most sensitive spot, and his hips smacking against her ass. She felt the tension from her body begin to melt, truly surrendering to it all. She closed her eyes and felt adrenalin building quickly in her entire body, threatening to boil over, as her heart was hammering in her chest. Then her climax began to slowly wash over her. She grabbed the tabletop, desperate to hold on to something, and cried out at the shivering waves of pleasure taking over. Her inner walls grabbed his cock desperately, but Hux did not stop or slow down and fucked her through her orgasm, gasping at the increased tightness driving his swollen cock very suddenly much closer to his own release. Guinevere felt dizzy and covered her head with one hand, as though trying to keep it from spinning. 

Then he slowed, paused, and pulled out of her. She remained still, catching her breath. There was a tiredness starting to creep in as her heart slowly began to settle. Her body felt so much heavier all of a sudden, but her sex was still throbbing with the aftermath of her orgasm and the rough treatment it had received. 

Guinevere could not feel the General touch her anymore, but she could still feel his presence and hear his heavy breathing. She was fairly certain that he had not come yet and wondered why he had stopped and what he was doing. She knew that it was unlikely that he would choose not to climax. Perhaps he preferred not to come inside her. Perhaps he would want her to suck him off. She had learned all about these variations and preferences. She pushed herself off of the table to turn to him, but the moment her chest had lifted off the table, she felt his firm hand between her shoulder blades once again, pushing her back down. 

“We’re not done.” 

She turned her head to look back over her shoulder at him, inquiring. With one hand, he kept her pinned down, while his other hand was stroking his cock, slowly. Then he leaned into her, and she could feel him move his cock along her opening once again. But this time, he made no attempt to enter her. Instead, he stroked the tip along her wet folds and down her inner thighs, where she realised, he was gathering some of her juices that had run down her legs. 

He then positioned himself at her other opening, beginning to press in. Guinevere gasped, and her whole body tensed. Yes, she was familiar with this, but she was not prepared for it. Doing what no woman from her world had ever done by choosing a stranger to lose her virginity to was really enough for her to process in one day. But Hux gathered more of her juice and made a second attempt at entering her ass, slowly yet determined. She went ridged, and her body, on its own accord, tensed again to protect itself. He smacked her ass hard.

“Relax,” he ordered. 

“No,” she managed to object through a tightened jaw, still unable to move with his hand keeping her pinned down.

“But you asked me to show you how the First Order owns your ass. I’m planning to deliver on that. Not to make that perfectly clear before we embark on the negotiations would be sloppy of me, wouldn't it?” he said. Was that a sneer in his voice? Who knew he could sneer?

She cried out at the painful invasion and him managing to force himself inside. 

“What about that big speech you gave me, about there being nothing you have not learned about? About you being able to take anything?”

“That doesn’t mean I have to consent to everything! I don’t have to consent!” she gasped.

“You’re right. You don’t have to consent. But it would be easier for both of us if you did.” 

He pushed down on her and managed to force himself in deeper. She cried out, making fists, but otherwise powerless. 

“Shhhhh,” he soothed and stilled, momentarily satisfied with the depth to which he had claimed her. As he leaned over her, she could feel the warmth and weight of his body covering hers, and it was almost comforting. Then he eased himself out a little, only to push back in a little deeper. Yet he did this much more slowly and carefully now than he had when fucking her pussy.

His voice was close to her ear as he spoke softly. “See, we are not so bad.”  
Then he began to fuck her, smoothly and steadily, and her body began to adjust to his demands.

“The fact that we own you does not mean we won’t be considered. We understand it’s tough for you, once having been the Princess of your world, surrounded by powerful family and admirers, only to then, all of a sudden, find yourself with a target on your forehead, threatened by your own people. We don’t want that for you. We want you to take the throne you so rightfully deserve. We want you to rule your world... for us. We will be most supportive….” his voice became more breathless. He sighed into her ear, then began to speed up, preoccupied with his growing need for release. Guinevere stayed as quiet as she could, still clenching her fists and trying to breathe through the pain. Her body had adapted enough to allow him to fuck her a little harder now, and Hux took full advantage. 

“But…” he muttered between tight, laboured breaths, his voice sounding cold again, “we do own you.” He sucked in a deep breath, and she felt his cock contract and shoot hot seed inside her. Gasping, Guinevere shuddered at the strange and utterly humiliating sensation. When pulled out of her, she could feel his seed running down her legs, mixing with her own juices. Yes, she had read about these details, but it was all very different to experience it. She felt raw and spent. Hux had moved away from her, yet she could not move. She lay there, rigid and shaking, while she listened to him tidying himself up behind her. 

“Let that be a lesson to you,” he said, sounding fully in control once again. “Don’t start things that you can’t handle. And remember, we always get what we want. If you keep that in mind tomorrow, things might work out alright for you.” 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like mentioning that I had not originally planned for this to end in anal rape at all. And by no means am I implying that Hux has now broken her spirit for good. I am somewhat curious myself how she might recover and how the actual negociations would now go. I feel that she is a strong person and that there is a good chance that she would bounce back from this.


End file.
